


Welcoming Committee

by BottledUpWishes



Series: Post Reunion [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledUpWishes/pseuds/BottledUpWishes





	Welcoming Committee

Somehow, one way or another, the Silver Clan find themselves back in Shiro’s former dorm.

Reminiscent of their first meeting, Shiro sits across Kuroh at the table, and Neko makes herself comfortable on Shiro’s bed.

While the cat and King appear content with things, Kuroh is his usual self.

“…”

“Say, Kuroh, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Shiro comments.

The long haired man stares blankly at the immortal, along with Neko, who proceeds to sit on the bed and spinning Shiro’s parasol around while making sounds to herself.

A heavy sigh escapes Kuroh.

“When it comes down to it, you haven’t changed.”

A look of offence flashes on Shiro’s face, although his expression is rather hard to take seriously. “Hey now! I’ve changed plenty! Right, Neko?” Neko always has his back.

The girl looks up from playing with the parasol, a cattish smile on her face while she tilts her head. “Shiro’s still Shiro. Oh! You got taller, though?”

“That’s…. not really what I meant, Neko.”

Neko pouts and lays down on the bed. “Then, in that case, nope! You’re still Neko’s ol’ Shiro!”

Shiro appreciates the sentiment, he really does, but…

If it weren’t for the way she was laying down, I could actually face her to say that.

That being, she laid on her back, upside down on the bed and facing the two men. Her hair naturally cascaded to the floor in a mess of tangles, and as she would move, her earring jingled more frequently.

Both Shiro and Kuroh wish that that was what the were distracted by. Instead, the cut of her dress on either end did them no justice.

Kuroh stands up and picks up her coat, which she had careleslly tossed onto the floor, and walks over to her. In smooth motions, he’s able to move her right side up and makes her put the jacket on.

Backwards. The sound of its zipper interrupts Neko’s complaints and protests, and just as casually as he had stood, Kuroh returns to sitting.

“Myaaaa! Kurosuke! I can’t reach the zipper!”

“That’s the point. Now you can’t ditch your clothing as easily.” Kuroh smoothly evades a pillow tossed in his direction. “You’ll thank me later.”

“No I won’t! A stupid zipper can’t stop me from being comfortable forever!”

She has a point, and Shiro has to agree with it. He points out to Kuroh that Neko can’t very well be forced to wear clothes backwards for the rest of her life.

Neko sticks out her tongue in agreement.

Feeling his brow twitch, Kuroh disregards the both of them, and instead pulls out his trusted recorder.

“ _With every repeated motion towards the same person grows the feeling of responsibility.”_

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kuroh’s voice is surprisingly light, and there’s that gleam in his eyes and smile on his face that often leave Neko and Shiro at a loss for words. “Just know that Master Ichigen has man relevant sayings in relation to us as a Clan.”

Well Shiro’s uncomfortable. “In any, Kuroh, I’m curious. How did you even get so may recordings?”

“I merely asked Master Ichigen to repeat things I found particularly enlightening.” Everything.

There’s a sort of vexed silence in the room.

“…Kuroh.”

“Yes?”

“Please do not record anything I say.”

The smile remains on Kuroh’s face, but it’s a blank smile. “I assure you that I do not intend on being in a situation where that would be needed.”

Unfortunately, a feline does not listen to him. Neko, still struggling in her jacket, hops from the bed and next to Kuroh, reaching for the recorder with a smile. “Record me too, Kurosuke!”

Kuroh can only keep her at bay with his hand pressed against her forehead. “Stop that.” He can’t bring himself to sound too harsh, seeing as her goal is innocent and well-meaning in nature.

“Pfft…”

In spite of the chaos between the cat and dog, Shiro is laughing like no other. It’s a hearty laugh. Honestly, it’s one neither Neko or Kuroh remember  _ever_  hearing from the boy.

Kuroh raises an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

It takes a moment for Shiro to catch his breath from laughing and regaining control. “It’s just… you’re accusing me of not having changed, but you two are no different. It’s like I never left. It feels no different from the first time you two showed up in my dorm.”

Well duh, this is his home. Neko doesn’t see why he’s surprised.

“Wait, it’s our home,” she corrects. She even points to a nicely crafted bowl, the one previously destroyed, but repaired by Kuroh some time ago.

Neko blinks and sharply inhales, once more reaching for Kuroh’s recorder.

“I said no, Neko.” The vassal’s voice is firm.

“Not recording my voice! We should show Shiro that one we made the other day! The one I made you do!”

Surprisingly, Kuroh’s posture loosens and he allows the girl to take his recorder. His face is a calm one.

Neko messes with a few of the buttons, activating numerous quotes that are obviously not the one she’s looking for, but she’s determined to find it on her own without Kuroh’s help.

In the flurry of her random button pressing, she stops abruptly. Two voices, one deep and the other energetic, play from the recorder.

“ _Welcome home, Shiro.” “Welcome home, Shiro!”_

Neko smiles proudly and places her hands on her hips after it plays. “It was my idea.”

Kuroh reclaims his prized possession and nods in confirmation.

“…”

They get nothing from Shiro, who only stares in surprise. His expression is completely unreadable behind wide amber eyes.

Neko, still smiling, tilts her head in confusion. “Shiro, you’re supposed to say ‘I’m home!’”

The Silver King blinks at her and Kuroh before laughing again and nodding. “Yes, yes. I’m home.” He stands up and tugs Kuroh with him. “With that said, we’re supposed to have a feast now!”

“Hey.  _Hey!_ Why’s that the first thing you think of? What happened to needing to take of more urgent matters in the ci—”

Shiro shrugs. “I’m a selfish person, and right now I’d rather at least have a feast before doing anything too crazy.”

“Yahoo! A feast! Kurosuke’s gonna make a feast!” Neko cheers. She joins Shiro in pushing Kuroh into the kitchen.

At first, the vassal isn’t budging, but he soon allows himself to be yanked along. “Just understand that this is my space and don’t interrupt me while I’m cooking.”

“Not a problem,” Shiro replies.

“Can I at least taste test things?” Neko asks.

Know what, why not. Kuroh has nothing against that.

“Just be patient, both of you.”

“Alright!”


End file.
